Just Me and the Other Me
by Tysoyo Kalli
Summary: Michael reflecting on his other self. If any of you know my muse Miguel, this fic features him! [OCxMika]


Disclaimer: I don't own MICHAEL but Miguel is all mine! ^_^  
  
Time Line: This is from an RP I do. Both Michale and Miguel are in my rp(s) style. It is a tad bit of everyone that I rp with, with Miguel.  
  
Title: Just Me and the Other Me  
  
Summary: Michael reflecting on his other self. IF any of you know my muse Miguel, this fic features him! [OCxMika]  
  
Note: I have written a fic by myself. Miguel had nothing to do with this. Hell he doesn't even know I wrote it ^_^ enjoy!  
  
____----=====----____  
  
We really are one in the same. We are each other no matter how many fucking people tell us different. We are each other. We share the same thoughts, ideals, possiblities, hobbies, and personality. Only we react differently because of how we where raised.  
  
He has to be quiet, withdrawn when he is angered. That is when he will disappear for days to get over it.  
  
And I...? I have always had to be loud to make sure people hear me. Because no one really seemed to care if I was around or not. So I make myself loud for them to notice me. And Miguel, he'll just sit in the back. He'd prefer to be looked over... but no one can.  
  
That is our only difference.  
  
We have more of a bond than lovers. More than brothers. Hell more than twins! We know each other better than we know anyone else. Because we are one. We share everything alike. Even with me minus my tattoo and him minus those... piercings we are identical. You couldn't tell who was who.  
  
So is it wrong to love him? To love myself? It sounds so horrible that I do. And I wish not to endulge in the fact that I do love him. I get so much taunting and teaseing for it. And I wish not to have him made fun of behind his back. Because he has already suffered enough for one person...  
  
He hides everything so well. Just like me. We hide our true faces together only to show them when we really ar around just us. When we are just around us. When we could hold each other and let all the masks fall and just seep into each other and hug ourselves. Kiss ourselves. And not care about the other world. Just me and the other me.  
  
Because when we are just the two of us we are one, nothing could seperate either of us from the other. Nothing will bother us. Because we know... and know we do.  
  
I can tell he is desprite for touch but doesn;t wnat anything that will hurt him or remind him of his life on Assiah. Some people say they had crappy lives when they don't even _know_ what this poor creature has been threw.  
  
He has been threw enough for anyone else known. My poor Miguel...  
  
Am I piting him? Or myself? Which is it?  
  
What makes a person be his own original self?  
  
It never used to bother me. Who I really was. It never really bothered me that I longed for attention from the Morning Angel. That he wouldn't really look at me like a true brother should, but more on something he could look down upon or else to make it appear like he is a caring person. It never bothered me that Raphael would try to be my friend without really caring about me and yet he does. It never bothered me that I hid from my true face... covered it up with purple....  
  
Not until I saw my own mask in working order on my face covered in metal and holes.  
  
And then everything bothered me about myself. Slowly I wanted to change. Slowly I wanted to be renewed. But all attempts that I had failed.  
  
At first, when I saw him, I was angery becasue he was _me_ for christ's sake! He had my fucking face! My voice! My eyes! Everything about him was me! MINE!!  
  
It never occured to me that it freaked him out... my responce to him.  
  
I remember the looks he'd give me. It was weird. It was obsurd!  
  
He began to hand with Kalli. Which in turn made me be around him mroe. And I found myself wanting to know about him. Wanting to understand why he had the same face.  
  
This boy, Mark-Anthony Miguel Mortoss, was the human version of me.  
  
We started to talk slowly bout little things. And I felt this fearce force making me want to know more and more!  
  
Ahh those where the times. We would talk for hours. Getting to know each other. Knowing our own faults thre each other.  
  
But he hated it sometimes when I would treate him like my younger brother. I didn't notice that I had done it till he brought it up. I did look at him as the young brother I had so absentmindedly longed for. To dote on. But he didn't want it. He wanted fairness. Equality. And damn him if he didn't start the whole fucking thing!  
  
In a force to prove we where equal, he kissed me more fiercely than I have ever been kissed before. Liquid fire. And lust for myself grew...  
  
Before we knew it, we crossed his lines, his barriers to keep his heart far from epople and to stop from anything sexual besides heavy making out, we did the most sacrade dance any two people could do...  
  
And we cried when we awoke. Naked in eachother's arms. Crying for anything close to salvation from the torment of life. We clung to ourselves. And our bond grew.  
  
For a while we where insepratable. Though only once did we ever cross those lines, we definatly did things that people wouldn't understand. I learn of specail talents I never knew I had. He showed me things... I got to know myself.  
  
And I realized that threw life, no one really knows who they are truely. And I got that special knowlage. I got that ideal that I know myself threw him. Threw my other self.  
  
People taunt us sometimes in a joking mood. We are the only ones able to 'go fuck yourself.'  
  
But yet others don't understand what it is like. Its a blessing its a cuse. Sometimes I hate him for being me. And sometimes I prize it more than anything else. Because I don't have to tell him whats wrong with myself. Because he would know...  
  
Because we are simply..... simply..... the same person.  
  
____----====----_____  
  
Owari...  
  
^_^ yay! I wrote it! I'm so happy! 


End file.
